1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a stethoscope and, more particularly, to a stethoscope having removable connector plugs, whereby the head set and the sound pick-up diaphragm can be readily interchanged or removed from each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, various problems and difficulties are encountered in the use of the presently designed stethoscopes. That is, there is no provision to allow for simple connecting and disconnecting of the head-set unit with the lower sound-transmitting unit.
Generally, the head-set unit of the known type comprises a pair of elongated, curvilinear, rigid tubular members which are movably joined by a flexible clamp to allow the tubular members to be spread apart at the time of use, whereby the head set is positioned to engage the ears of the individual. Each tubular member is provided at one end with a plug; and the opposite ends thereof are directly coupled to various types of flexible hoses, which are generally formed from a soft plastic or rubber. The opposite terminating end of the hose is connected to a sound pick-up diaphragm.
Due to the continuous use of such an instrument, the hose members thereof lose their flexibility and become inoperative.
To the applicant's knowledge, there is no device of this character that is provided with simple removable connectors that allow for changing of the parts of a stethoscope. However, the following description of the applicant's invention will show how the above problems have been overcome.